Holiday Adventures
by Heero Luver
Summary: New Chapter is Up! Its New Years Eve...everyone is there..normal parings...JUST READ IT!
1. Default Chapter

Authors' Note: Well this is full our 1Xr.so if you don't like it then don't bother reading.  
  
Disclamer: I UNFORTUATTLY don't own Gundam wing or its Characters (dang I wish I could just own Heero.)anyways um..so don't sue, It wouldn't even be worth it I'm broke as a joke.  
  
OH & UM * * *-This means change scene & Italics is character's thought.  
  
  
  
"I've Been Missing You"  
  
By: Heero Luver  
  
  
  
It was late on Christmas Eve and Relena sat by the warm fire in the living room sipping her tea. She just sat there staring at the Christmas tree. The twinkling lights reminded her of a certain sparkle in a set of pursian blue eyes that she has not seen in so long. It had been about a year since she saw him, he just left without telling anyone where he was going. She wasn't sure why he left there relationship was great but when the holidays began he seemed to become very quiet and sad. These thoughts of him suffocated him and created wet crystals that began to stream down her slender face. She tried to push the memories to the back of her mind and forget them all, but she couldn't she knew she couldn't. Instead she got up off her feat threw on a coat and slipped out the door.  
  
* * * *  
  
He sat there alone in his apartment looking around at how bare it was. No Christmas tree, no nothing.most importantly no Relena. He then changed his glare to the box with the diamond ring that was to be for Relena last Christmas, he had it all planed out but got scared and left her. What's wrong with me? He sat there wondering why he left her. Everything was so great but they were becoming too close, he couldn't be with her he thought he wasn't good enough, he thought she deserved someone better. It was one year ago since he left her, but he saw her everyday without her knowing. He would stay in the shadows hidden. He needed to protect her, he had promised her that & wouldn't break a promise especially to her, the one he loved. But did he love her? He thought to himself. No you don't know how to love, you don't deserve it a little voice said in his head. He had to get out of this place this lonely ugly miserable place. So he arose from his seat swung his jacket on the door. When he got out  
  
* * * *  
  
Walking towards the park where they used to sit and talk for hours, she sat down on a wooden bench. She looked next to her at the place where he used to sit and she used to gaze into those eyes forever. She stared for awhile hoping if she looked long enough maybe he would appear. She gave out a sigh, "where are you Heero, why did you leave me?" She spoke into the chilled night hoping maybe the wind would carry her words away into the night to him. She just sat there and gazed at the beautiful park covered in white. Christmas was always her favorite time of the year, but now it only brought her sadness and thought of him. Would he ever come back, no she thought to herself. He didn't love you a little voice whispered in her head. But underneath his cold shell she knew that if she were to hurt him in any way he would crumble into pieces like porcelin. She knew he had a good heart, why wouldn't she let him inside it. Or was she always there and hadn't realized it. Again she felt a pit in her stomach forming and a lump in her throat. But she resisted the urge to cry but left a single tear fall down her face that froze into place with the cold.  
  
* * * *  
  
Waling off into the night and in the park where they used to go.he stopped when he laid eyes on the bench where they always sat. He saw an angel with honeyed blonde hair. His feet froze at the sight..  
  
  
  
  
  
*Well sorry about the place I left off but there is more. So did you like it, do you want me to keep writing or am I wasting my time? Please review or e-mail or anything...thanx!!* 


	2. Reunited

Disclaimer: Don't Sue I don't own anything.yada yada yada!  
  
  
  
"Reunited"  
  
by: Heero Luver  
  
  
  
There she sat covering her hands over her face which were sat into place on her knees. It was her he knew it was.he froze he wanted to turn around and run away before she could realize he was there but his feet felt glued to the pavement. Why am I running from her?  
  
He walked over slowly to the bench and took his place where he had always sat. She didn't even realize he was there. All he could hear was whimpering and chokes and realized she was crying. Why is she crying?  
  
He lifted a hand and slipped it into a thickness of gold hair. She jumped when she felt it and just lost herself when she came upon those eyes staring back at her. The look of worry, confusement, and happiness were written all over her face.  
  
"Don't cry."Heero said while wiping away a tear creeping down her face.  
  
"Heero.where have you been.why did you.." Relena started but was cut off by a finger up to her lips.  
  
"shhh..." he said.  
  
"I'm sorry Relena, I'm sorry for every tear that you cried because of me, but you don't deserve me I 'm not good for you, with me around it could only make your life worse." Heero whispered.  
  
She moved closer to him and wrapped her little arms around him so tight not wanting to ever let go.  
  
"Heero your so wrong, without you I'm nothing you're my strength, I can not go on without you, you're the only one I want.I love you.don't leave me again I don't know what I would do without you." Relena cried and rambled on.  
  
He wrapped one arms around her tightly and held her close while the other hand was gently twisting and pulling a golden mass of hair.  
  
" You love me.?" He stated confused.  
  
There eyes met and she found herself sitting in his lap, in his sweet embrace.  
  
"With all my heart Heero, I have always loved you and I always will, and I was stupid enough to think that you maybe felt the same for me.." She began somewhat shouting.  
  
"You are not stupid, because you thought right.Relena.I do love you."he chocked.  
  
A smile formed on her lips and she threw her arms around his neck and moved her face close to his.and then they adjoined in a beautiful kiss that lasted for sometime.  
  
When the two slightly pulled away.Relena began.. " Never leave me, I hate it when you are not around, I need you.promise me that"  
  
" Relena.I don't think I." He protested then when he looked at the beauty he held and realized he couldn't live without and saw the frown that was forming he couldn't take it.not one bit. " I promise" And then left a gentle kiss on her check.  
  
"Your cold, your shivering, lets get you home" she looked up at him and nodded. "Okay but I just don't want to loose you..not again." she started. Heero began " I wont, I can't believe I was that stupid, I'm sorry Relena." " Don't be sorry.I forgive you I could never be mad at you" She said. With a smile and left a short kiss on his lips.  
  
He then swept her off her feet and carried her princess style all the way home in the beautiful night.  
  
  
  
*So what does everyone think? Good .bad..Ill let you decide but you gotta review and tell me!* 


	3. Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: No suing!!!!  
  
"Merry Christmas"  
  
by: Heero Luver  
  
When he reached her mansion he looked down at his beautiful angel and realized she had fallen asleep but her hands her still in fists clung to him. He smiled at the sight.  
  
He opened the door and walked her into the living room and laid her down on the couch.  
  
He laid a sweet kiss on her forehead and her eyes shot open.  
  
"Don't leave me.please don't leave again." She whispered in a tired voice.  
  
He smiled, " Whatever you say princess"  
  
She returned his smile and sat up and pulled her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her while she was still lying on the couch.  
  
They had another cute kiss and a ringing of clock chimes filled the house indicating it was midnight. " Merry Christmas" she said. "Merry Christmas angel" he replied and sat up and lifted her up along with him. "You should get some sleep babe" he stated. " But I'm not tired.she began a useless argument.  
  
He then lifted her up into his arms and headed towards her room. She didn't even try to struggle because his embrace and his strong arms carrying her felt so good.  
  
Then he walked into her room laying her down gently on the bed. "Goodnight" he said then turned around but felt a tug on his arm. " Don't leave me alone its Christmas, I want to be with you" she wined.  
  
"Stay.stay here with me" she said and pulled him down on her bed and began a kiss that lead to roaming hands all over her. "Are you sure" He stated breathlessly. " Yes Heero I love you." " I love you too Relena"  
  
*I'll leave what happened during the night for you all to guess, but I'm sure it's obvious.*  
  
  
  
The next morning....  
  
The sun crept into Relena bedroom and shone upon her delicate face. She awoke slowly confused at first then she remembered all that happened and hoped it just wasn't a dream. She looked next to her at the empty bed.empty. Gone again? I should have known.  
  
She broke down and started crying..  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Heero was just done with making breakfast and was proud of how well he had learned how to cook.  
  
He then headed towards Relenas' room to wake her for breakfast. When he got to the closed door he heard sobbing coming from within and slowly opened it to where he saw his angel crying.  
  
Then she looked up at him with sad tear filled eyes.  
  
He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her and sat down with her on his lap. "Don't cry angel, talk to me what is wrong" He said then realized something " You thought I left you didn't you?" She looked up at him and nodded.  
  
" How many time hun, I'm not going anywhere, I was down stairs making you some breakfast." He said.  
  
"That sounds good I'm sorry I am so weak and jump to conclusions.." she whispered.  
  
"Don't be sorry.come eat" he said and carried her down stairs and set her down in a chair in the kitchen table.  
  
"I didn't know you could cook" she said and took a bite. "yummm..this is great, thank you."  
  
Heero chuckled. " Your welcome, I guess next time I decide to leave your side and cook I'll wake you up first."  
  
Relena shot him a glare but when she saw that cute smirk on his face she could only send a cute smile his way.  
  
They both sat and caught up on chatter during breakfast.  
  
Afterwards they sat down on the couch in the living room and stare at the tree. Relena was smiling so happy that they were finally together.She could have asked Santa for a better give than him.  
  
  
  
*Awee don't ya love sap? Ahah Well shall I continue? R&R* 


	4. I Only Wanted You

Disclaimer: Don't sue I don't own..doesn't this get old.  
  
  
  
"I Only Wanted You"  
  
By: Heero Luver  
  
  
  
"Heero, you know what I was just thinking?" Relena said.  
  
"Hn?" he replied his famous quote..  
  
"You are the only this I wanted for Christmas" He smiled  
  
"That's too bad." Heero said.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked confused.  
  
" Well I got you something I have been holding onto for over a year.It is not wrapped or anything but I guess that doesn't matter since you don't want anything else for Christmas.." He said with a smirk.  
  
" Oh Heero I'm sorry I don't have anything for you" She replied with a sad look.  
  
"Well I will accept the answer I want to a question I am going to ask you, that will be all I want for every Christmas of my life" he said seriously.  
  
He got down on 1 knee in front of Relena and grabbed her hand with one of his then the other pulled out a small black box from his pocket.  
  
She gasped hoping it was what she thought.  
  
He opened the box and a beautiful diamond ring appeared and sparkled.  
  
" Relena my Angel.Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes Heero I will! Omigod yes I love you Heero." She said and slipped the ring on her tiny finger.  
  
She then leaped into his open arms and hugged him so tight then gave him a kiss full of love and passion. Relena Yuy.that sounds great!  
  
They both stood there in each others arms.  
  
" Thank you Heero.thank you for the giving me the best Christmas ever.Some day we will tell our children of this" She said.  
  
"Children.." He said. Man she plans too far ahead..kids.hmm I hope we have a boy.a little solider..not a prissy girl.. He shoke the though away and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Relena.." he said.  
  
"For what?" She replied.  
  
"For giving me a life I thought was only one I could dream about. For giving me love, something I never knew." He said sadly.  
  
"Oh Heero.I always knew you had a great heart.you always loved.you just never knew it.I have loved you all along." He said with a smile that had a contagious effect.  
  
Goodbye old life, good bye perfect solider Heero thought.this this is the perfect beginning to my new life, my new life with Relena. The smile was huge, Relena thought she would never see him smile like that and starred at it so happy that she was the cause.  
  
"Merry Christmas Mrs.Relena Yuy.." He said with a smirk. " Merry Christmas love" she replied with a even bigger smirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*SO what did ya think? R&R & Merry Christmas!!!* 


	5. Party Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing..:(  
  
Authors Note: As always Italics is thoughts.Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
"Party Night"  
  
By: Heero Luver  
  
  
  
It was New Years Eve and Relena decided to have a party and invite all her close friends. By this time Heero and her were living together in her mansion.  
  
That night.  
  
Heero walked into Relenas' room and tapped on the bathroom door.  
  
"Hey angel are you ready yet? Everyone will be arriving shortly."  
  
"Yeah, I just need you to tie the back of this dress" she replied and opened the door to reveal a beautiful Relena with her golden lock on the top of her head with spirals flowing down to her shoulders. She really has grown into a woman. The dress was beautiful it was sparkling gold with a low cut in the front which hugged her bust and waist then at the ends flared out the whole way to her ankles. (It's actually a Ralph Lauren dress I saw in Burdines & fell in love with.)  
  
Heero just starred at her trying not to droll. Eventually he picked him jaw up of the floor.  
  
"You truly look like a princess, no and angel." he said with a smirk.  
  
He then walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a beautiful kiss.  
  
Then when there lips were slightly apart..  
  
" Thank you babe.but can you tie this now..please.." She said turning around to reveal the back of the dress which criss-crossed then tied into a bow at the top behind her neck.  
  
"How bout I just take it off for you..I would must rather do that.."  
  
" Come on babe everyone will be coming here soon"  
  
" Awee.come on can't we just lock the door and have this night just belong to the two of us"  
  
She then turned around to face him..  
  
"No babe but I'll tell you what tie this dress up now and I promise you can untie it later tonight." She said then have him a short little kiss.  
  
"Mission accepted" He replied with a smirk.  
  
He tied up her dress then she turned around and grabbed his arm to lead him down stairs.  
  
Just as they were walking downstairs they heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Hey hun are we planning on telling everyone about our engagement tonight?"  
  
"Yes I will announce it at an appropriate time if you don't mind"  
  
"That's fine babe.I wonder who is here now"  
  
The two walked over to the door and opened it to find Hilde and A certain pilot with violet eyes and a long braid.  
  
"Hey Relena Hi Heero its great to see ya thanks for inviting us" She said and went up to Relena and gave her a friendly hug and whispered something in her ear for only Relena to hear. "Hey so Mr. Perfect actually came around huh? " with a smile she whispered and Relena replied with a little nod and a big grin.  
  
Duo was then looking at Heero  
  
"Hey buddy long time no see huh?" "So she finally cracked your shell or what"  
  
Heero just replied him his too famous dealth glare.  
  
"Oh come on lighten up its New Years Eve"  
  
"Yah, I guess your right, come on in you too its cold outside."  
  
Duo smiled please with the response he got and realized that maybe the perfect soldier had changed a little, and he knew who was responsible.  
  
They all walked in and sense everyone was going to stay over Relena decided to show them to there rooms to put there bags in.  
  
"Heero and Duo I am trusting the two of you to properly let in my guest and attend to them while I show Hilde to her room and help her with her things."  
  
"Yes mam" Duo said and saluted her with a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Mission accepted babe" Heero also replied at about the same time as Duo with a wider grin if possible."  
  
"Thanks guys" Relena replied and the two girls were off walking up the stairs.  
  
Heero and Duo looked at each other then at their girls.  
  
"They sure are fine.were lucky you know that buddy" Duo said."I'm glad to see you and Relena are finally together again"  
  
"Yah me too" Heero replied with a smile.  
  
Gezz he sure has changed.he is even smiling now.Duo thought to himself.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile...upstairs Relena and Hilde were catching up on girl talk.  
  
"Damn girl I thought spandex boy would never come around" Hilde said while slightly laughing.  
  
"Yah me either..but I know something you don't know"  
  
"What come one tell me Rel."  
  
"Well I wasn't going to announce this until everyone was here but."  
  
"come on spit it out"  
  
"Well lets just say you can call me Mrs. Relena Yuy"  
  
" Omigod !! Are you serious..congradulations" Hilde said and gave Relena a big hug.  
  
"When where how."  
  
Relena pointed her hand out to Hilde and something was sparkling on her ring finger " This was my Christmas present form him"  
  
"Wow that is just gorgeous! I'm so happy for you"  
  
* * * *  
  
Just then the door bell rang again.  
  
Heero opened the door.  
  
It was Cathrine and Trowa .  
  
"Trowa man how you been?" Duo said.  
  
"Great thank" Trowa solemly replied.  
  
"And Cathrine you like great hun" Duo said  
  
"Thanks Duo."  
  
"Hey Heero how have you been?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Fine thanx, come one in you two. Oh and Cat, Relena and Hilde are upstairs if you would like to take your things up there I'm sure Relena will show you too your room." Heero replied.  
  
"Thank-you" She replied then turned to Trowa and gave him a peck on the check "Ill be right back babe"  
  
"k" He replied with a smile.  
  
Catherine then disappeared upstairs leaving the guys to talk.  
  
"So whats the deal with you and Rel? Trowa said with a bit of a smirk."  
  
"Well.were a couple" Heero said bluntly.  
  
"That's great but I know you are more than that buddy I saw the ring on her finger" Duo said.  
  
"Oh man Relenas gona kill me for this one.yah I proposed to her on Christmas" Heero replied.  
  
"That's great, I'm happy for ya man" Trowa replied.  
  
"I knew you two would get married one day if you got up the balls to ask her" Duo said with a laugh.  
  
Heero just replied with a glare. "Your just jelous because I am more man than you are"  
  
"Well then I guess you haven't seen the ring on Hildes finger hn" Duo slipped out before he realized what he said.  
  
"Shit me and my big mouth" Duo mumbeled under his breath."I wasn't supposed to say anything yet"  
  
Just then Quatre and Dorthy walked in because the morons forgot to shut the door.  
  
"What wern't you supposed to say?" Dorthy asked.  
  
"Oh man when did you guys come in" Duo asked  
  
"Just now I'm guessing you guys forgot to shut the door you know how cold it is outside? Anyways how is everyone"  
  
"Great thanx" Trowa replied.  
  
"Well duo?" Dorthy replied  
  
"Why don't you go put you and Quatres' things upstairs, all the girls are up there" Heero replied.  
  
"Well I can see when I'm not wanted but hey Duo, I will find out you know" Dorthy said with an evil grin.  
  
Duo just returned her comment with a immitation dealth galre which was a pretty good one.  
  
  
  
Dorthy then walked up the stairs as well.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile upstairs again.  
  
"Wow Relena that is gorgeous..wait you mean you and Heero? Catherine asked.  
  
Just then Relena and Hilde turned around.  
  
"Oh well I guess it is okay you know too, and yes we are isn't it great. Rel replied happily.  
  
"What's great?" Dorthy then entered.  
  
"Heero and Relena are engaged!"Hilde screamed. "Opps, sorry Relena I guess I have been around Duo too much.  
  
"Its okay, you can just make it up to me by announcing why you also have a gorgeous ring on your finger" Relena questioned.  
  
Hilde went bright red to match her gown. "Oh okay yeah me and Duo are engaged.  
  
"Awee.That's great" Catherine said.  
  
"Wow two engagements, Congratulations.I guess that was what the guys were talking about downstairs.ha I knew I would find out. Dorthy replied.  
  
"Thanx" Hilde and Relena replied at the same time with giant smiles.  
  
* * * *  
  
Downstairs...  
  
  
  
"Well it is great to see you all again" Quatre said.  
  
"yeah same here. but where is Wufei?"  
  
*Ding dong...*  
  
"Speak of the devil" Duo said.  
  
Heero walked over to the door and opened it to find Wufei and Sally.  
  
"Hi there come one in" Heero said.  
  
"Hi everyone" Sally said cheerfully and gold various replies throughout the room. "Where are the girls?"  
  
"Upstairs you can put your thing up there if you like, Relena has a room for you go ahead up" Heero said.  
  
"Thank you Heero" Sally said then went up the stairs.  
  
"Man I wonder what all the girls are talking about up there.." Duo said.  
  
"Don't even think about it baka" Heero said. Then questioning him self.Well I guess it may be interesting to hear some girl chatter.wait a minute what am I saying, man I have only been living with Relena a few days and I'm acting like a..like Duo.he shivered at the thought. Well then again what harm would this cause.? "Well why not lets go"  
  
"I'm starting to like the new you Heero" Duo said.  
  
Heero replied with a dealth glare but proceeded up the stairs.  
  
"Injustice!" Wufei muttered.  
  
"Shut up and come on" Duo replied.  
  
And all four were off to the upstairs.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What is with all the commotion?" Sally asked  
  
Relena turned around with Hilde. "What the hell, Hilde thought, Relena and Heero are engaged and Duo and I are too!"  
  
"Congradulations, this is great!" Sally answered.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile just around the corner 5 nosy guys had there ears open.  
  
Duo and Heero looked at each other mad that there girls already told the surprises btu then realized all the guys knew as well. That is except for Wufei.  
  
"Oh man I have to sneeze." "AHCCCHHHHUUUUUU!!!!" Duo .(uuhh noised?)  
  
"Damn.big mouth baka" Heero thought.  
  
"Did you hear that" Relena turned around.  
  
"The guys tried to scamper down the stairs when Duo felt his braid being pulled.  
  
"Ouch babe" Duo said then turned around to look at Hilde.  
  
"You guys were eavesdropping?" Relena asked with a dealthglare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's all for this chapter? What did you think..boring? good? I dunno I SUX at this so flames are accepted.but please R&R so I know if I am wasting my time or not.If I write another chapter I PROMISE it will be more interesting.I'm thinkingalong the lines of everyone drinking and having fun.followed by midnight kisses and bedroom activities.who knows. 


	6. New Year, New Life, New Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"New Year, New Life, New Peace"  
  
By: Heero Luver  
  
  
  
"Um.no we were just uh.coming to see if you needed any help" Duo stuttered.  
  
Relena just rolled her eyes then realized how stupid guys can be. "O well lets just go down stairs and have a fun time"  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone was downstairs drinking and dancing. Everyone was pretty much doing there own thing and they were all a little drunk by this time.  
  
It was about 10:30 and Relena and Heero decided it was getting a little noisey inside so they decided to take a little walk.  
  
"Come on lets go outside" Relena said pulling Heeros hand.  
  
"hn. Where are we going"  
  
"You'll see"  
  
Heero gave her a questioning look then followed.  
  
*Outside In the garden, park, someplace beautiful outside the mansion?*  
  
"I love the snow its so beautiful" Relena said.  
  
"Well I never really thought about it but I guess your right." Heero replied.  
  
Their eyes then locked .. Relena gave him a cute smile with a grin then kissed him on the lips.  
  
" I can't believe this will be a New Year already" (R)  
  
"Hn.."  
  
"Well I mean, this will be our new beginning of a new life, a happier one.with all of our past behind."  
  
"Yah I guess so, this is going to be a great new year angel" Heero then kissed her on the lips.then a noise was hear.  
  
..splat!!!  
  
*Just then a snow ball hit Heero in the back of the head.*  
  
Heero turned around to find a baka with a braid laughing hysterical  
  
" Maxwell." Heero growled under his breath. He then turned around when he heard Relena laughing..  
  
...splat!!!!!!  
  
*Just then another snowball hit Relena*  
  
Relena turned around. " What the..HILDE! I can't bieleve you.  
  
Hilde was just sitting there laughing.it was obvious she and Duo had TOO much to drink that night.  
  
"So your challenging me to a battle huh?" Heero sadi to himself then looked at Duo straight in the face with an evil smile.  
  
*gulp* "Oh oh I don't think that is a friendly smile" Duo said to himself.  
  
*Heero then bent down picked up some snow and made a very hard snow ball and before duo could get up to run (remember he was very drunk).  
  
.SPLAT!!!!  
  
It hit him square in the face.  
  
Heero just started laughing and realized that maybe this would be fun.  
  
Duo then took off running realizing what he just asked for. Heero wasn't someone you wanted to piss off.  
  
While those two went off running Relena turned her attention back to Hilde.  
  
She smiled then.  
  
..SPLAT!!  
  
Right in the face.Relena hit Hilde with the snowball.  
  
That then turned into a wrestling match in the snow until.  
  
...SPLAT!! splat!! SPLATTTTT!!  
  
The two stopped fighting to look up at who was throwing the snowballs at them only to find Sally, Catherine, and Dorthy laughing at them. They were also very drunk by this time.  
  
Hilde and Relena just lookd at each other and smiled each knowing what the other was thinking.  
  
They ran over and knocked the laughing girls over and started one huge rumble.  
  
..SPLAT.!!!SPLATTT! SPLATTT!!  
  
All the girls stopped there fighting and looked up to find Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre laughing and grinning.  
  
Just then..  
  
A long haired baka was running towards the guys standing not realizing that they were there Duo crashed into Wufei who fell into Trowa and had a domino affect on Quatre as well. All three of the angry guys looked up to see a satisfied smirking solider.  
  
"Oh come on this is ridiculous I'm freezing lets all go insde" Hilde stated and everyone pretty much agreed and went inside.  
  
"Yah and we only have 3 minutes until New years." Trowa said looking at his watch.  
  
Everyone ran inside.well except Heero who didn't realize Relena was still behind him.or even there for that matter.  
  
...Splat!!!!  
  
*Another snowball hit the perfect solider in the back of the head*  
  
He turned around the see a laughing Relena.  
  
Heero then pushed her to the ground playfull and was on top of her holding her wrists above her head.  
  
"So you thought you could get away with it just because I'm madly in love with you?"  
  
She just smirked at him.  
  
*beep*beep*beep*  
  
"What is that noise? Relena asked  
  
"My watch.Happy New years Angel."  
  
"Happy News Years Love"  
  
Then both of there lips met and they had a long passionate kiss to start off the new year.and to start off there new life together.  
  
"I love you Heero"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
He then picked her up princess style and carried her inside the house to find everyone kissing and snuggling.  
  
He liked the portrait he saw.a year ago they were fighting but not now this year was going to be all peace and happiness. He had everything he could ever want.great friends who carried about him, peace, a new life, and most importantly the one he loved most, Mrs.Relena Yuy. He loved the sound of that. He now had his family.but little did he know that night another member of the Yuy family would be conceived. We call it the new years baby that is the heart of outer space. But no one knew of this new family member yet. That my friend is another story of its own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Well there it is. I don't know if I will be writing more because I really don't know what I could even right about & I don't know if I would even have time to write another story for awhile because I will be back in school soon & very busy. But this was my holiday present to all of you! Thanks to all who reviewed & have a Happy New Year. 


End file.
